monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Waferdanos
Waferdanos is a member of the ruling council of Cronos in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour. Among the Zoalords and even any form of life on Earth, he is truly a unique entity. His human form appears to be a large man of indeterminate race with pointed ears and a wild mane of dark hair. However, Waferdanos is not, and never was, human. He is unlike any other creature on Earth, an early product of the Ouranus before the creation of humanity and the Zoanoids, making him even older than Archanfel himself. His true form is that of a giant plant unlike any other kind of plant on Earth. Waferdanos was essentially a sentient plant; his organism was enormous, very complex and highly adaptable. In his original form, he was in fact an entire forest, consisting of three interdependent components: an apparently normal forest, consisting of any number of trees; a species of mobile, humanoid plants, sometimes called the `''Villus subjecti''´; and a `King´, a large, sessile plant with a brain core and humanoid arms, physically connected to all the trees through an intricate root system and, telepathically, with the humanoids. History This compound organism, or supercolony, lived a peaceful but lonely existence on an island somewhere in the Atlantic, where it was discovered some 300 years ago by Hamilcar Barcas, who was searching the world for Zoalord candidates and Creator artifacts. Here, he had found both. Waferdanos and Barcas reached an agreement: the ancient plant colony would join Cronos, and thus enjoy the opportunity to travel the world and live a life not rooted in the ground, abandoned and forgotten. To this end, Waferdanos (presumably taking that name only at this point) was given a Zoacrystal, which allowed it to use its psionic power to gather all its constituent parts into one single humanoid whole. In this form, he worked with the other Zoalords for three centuries. Two years after Cronos achieved global domination, Waferdanos was called upon to help protect the organisation's Arizona headquarters when it was attacked by Zeus' Thunderbolt. Agito Makishima, as the Gigantic Dark, battled his way down into the base's lowest level with the intention of stealing the control mechanism of a fossilized Creator ship. Awaiting him at the bottom were three of the Zoalords: Dr. Barcas, Li Yentsui and Waferdanos. Waferdanos deployed his Zoalord powers: his fibrous body hair - in truth, of course, plant fibers - expanded into a writhing, thrashing and whipping mat of hair, large enough to cover several football fields. The furious mass of steel-strong fibers barred the way of the Gigantic Dark, but eventually, it became impossible for Waferdanos to maintain this form. At this point, he released his zoacrystal and returned fully to his original form. Fighting valiantly against the Gigantic Dark´s immense brute power, the forest was set ablaze, the Villus Subjecti defeated in their hundreds, and finally the King destroyed by a suicide bombing by Guyver III´s allies, the Libertus Zoanoids. Waferdanos managed to cling to a spark of life in the remains of his root system for long enough to guide his old friend Barcas to safety, and even delivering the Sacred Treasure´s priceless navigation spheres to him. He perished when the Arizona base was completely consumed by the nuclear conflagration of its self-destruct system. Personality Waferdanos is not a very expressionate being, having lived for millennia in total isolation. He considers himself forever indebted to Dr. Barcas for discovering him and allowing him to see the rest of the world beyond his solitary island. As he demonstrates during Guyver-III's attack on Cronos Headquarters, he regards Dr. Barcas as a close friend whom he is willing to die for. Abilities In his human disguise, Waferdanos has displayed the ability to grow his hair to absurd lengths, manipulating it into whatever shape suits him. When fighting Guyver-III, he forms blades and drills with his hair and binds Agito in order to crush him. His hair is actually plant fibers that are stronger than steel. In his true form, Waferdanos becomes an entire forest, a supercolony of bizarre plant forms. Chief among these forms are the Subjecti, humanoid plant constructs telepathically controlled by the "King", Waferdanos' core form. As well as these abilities, he can also project blasts of psionic energy and control large numbers of Zoanoids with his mind. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Guyver Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Plants Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Villains Category:Zoalords Category:Deceased